Electronic devices often receive power from a wall outlet, car power outlet, or other such source. For example, a power plug may include two or more prongs that fit into openings in a wall outlet. The prongs of the plug may connect to conductors in a cord that connects to the electronic device. Power may thus be provided from the wall outlet to the electronic device.
Different regions and counties may have individual infrastructures each having their own protocols for providing power at wall outlets. These protocols may involve different voltages being provided by the wall outlets as well as different physical connections for receiving power from the outlets. For example, the United States may use two flat prong or blade power connections to receive 110 Volts, where Europe may use round power prongs to receive 220 Volts.
These power plugs may need to be functionally reliable. It may be very discouraging for a user to have an expensive electronic device become even temporarily unusable due to a defective power plug. Such a failure may also undermine a user's confidence in the device itself, and with the company that manufactured the device.
Also, it is often the case that many millions of devices may be manufactured, each needing a power plug. Even a small failure rate in manufacturing, or yield loss, may result in the loss of large numbers of plugs. Accordingly, it may be useful for these plugs to be designed such that they may be reliably manufactured.
Further, the appearance of these power plugs may inform a user's opinion as to the quality of not just the plug, but of the electronic device itself. A pleasant appearance may go a long way to informing user's appreciation of an electronic device as well as the levels of user satisfaction and enjoyment of the electronic device.
Thus, what is needed are power plugs that provide reliable functionality, may be reliably manufactured, and have a pleasant appearance.